custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Jaller
Story of Jaller pr1 He was the Toa of Fire.He controls Fire.He once lived in Mata Nui as a Matoran he practiced and became a Toa.His First Mission Was to find the Mask of Life and defeat the Piraka.Jaller's Team always won.Jaller and his team defeated the Piraka but couldn't get the Mask of Life it went to the Bottom of the sea of Mahri Nui. Story of Jaller pr2 Then his second mission awaked to the bottom of the sea.He got the Terrain Crawler put his tubs and weapons ready and enter the sea.In the sea he faced the fearsome Barraki.He was stuck there it was only 25 hours to compleat the misson.They faced the Barraki.They won but on the 23 hour there was 1 enemy left Hydraxon.He couldn't defeat Hydraxon by himself but with the help of his team nothing can get in the way.They got the mask MISSION ACOMPLISHED!!!!!!! They compleated there mission just in time. Karda Jaller Story When he won the missions meanwhile in the ocean something happened Pridak and Kalmah came back.But how and why.Nobody knows.Then he made it back to Metru Nui then the war came everyone in Metru Nui were Scared but nothing would happen with the Toa.That was when Hewkii Died.All people were hurt but Jaller helped them.Kongu was still alive.After the war Hydraxon threw him down te Ice.He died there.Nobody knows why that happened.He forgived everyone why he did that and became the new president of Metru Nui.Even though nothing was wrong the Toa still guard the City of Metru Nui.They were a great Team.Then a few years past and a new mission awakes.They have to go to the Mysterious Cave of Karda Nui to find the Mask of Time and Defeat the Mysterious Fearsome Makuta.They are ready they get the Blasters,Masks,and Weapons ready.When they got there nothing happened everything was quite.Then the Toa Karda Split up Matoro,Kongu, and Hewkii guard the place while Jaller,Hahli,and Nuparu go to the Swamp of Secrets.This happened after the mission to Mahri Nui.Jaller saw a mysterious light.It was Makuta Antroz.Then they started fighting. Karda Nui Fight The Fight started Antroz vs Jaller Vamprah vs Hahli and Nuparu vs Chirox.They fight with their swords blaster and the power of their masks.Jaller used the fire sword blaster attack.He threw it to Antroz and Antroz threw it back.It didn't burn because he is the Toa of Fire.Then Jaller threw more than 1 like 8 or 9 so that he'll get dizzy.Hahli threw midak skyblaster balls to him.Hahli run out so he got more.Vamprah threw his wing sword to his wing and he went down.But Nuparu saw Hahli so Nuparu hit Chirox fast and then got here.She was okay.Then they fight fight and fight.Antroz saw a piece of Kanohi Rock but Jaller took it away then Jaller went around Chirox.He stoped in a rock then Vamprah threw a tridax then Nuparu and Hahli came then vamprah and Chirox threw a tridax to him he jumped and the Toa Karda flyied away with the Mask of Time in Jaller's left hand. Weapons He uses a Midak Skyblaster and a Twin Fire Swords.His pet who is a spider carrys the midak Skyblaster in his back.The spider helps Jaller when he is in trouble he bites enemies with a poisonous bite.But he doesn't bite Jaller because he is his pet.He knows his name and everything about him.Jaller understands him.The swords Jaller uses are real they move.With the power of those swords they are the ones who made Jaller a Toa of Fire. Personality He is very good and very brave.He is nice to everyone in Metru Nui.He doesn't fight with others.He is nice with his pet.Jaller feeds him everyday like a nice person.He is very strong and brave. Location He lives with his friends in Metru Nui.In Metru Nui he makes announcens to the people in Metru Nui. Jaller's Life He likes to be a Heroe he is the leader of Toa Karda.He was a little worried when everyone found out that Kongu deid.He loves his life but sometimes he doesn't.He is the toa of Fire.He never gets burned.He also has a hard life. Jaller's Abilities Jaller has a lot of agility.With his twin swords he puts them on the back of him but jaller holds them at the same time.Then he glides in high speed when he reaches lava he puts his swords up and jumps inside.Then he makes it to the end of the lava.He also has the ability to lava skate.With one of his swords he puts one in his hand and the other one in his feet.He doesn't even get burned.He is the Toa of Fire.He controls fire and flame.Then when he puts it ready he lavaboards.When there's a lavafall he jumps with a triple turn and makes it to the bottom.Then he lavaskates until he makes it to the end of the lava. Set Information Karda Jaller will be released in the Summer of 2009 and will include the Midak skyblaster and his spider pet as well. Trivia *It says that in the movie Jaller,Karda jaller comes out when hydraxon and jaller are fighting. *Karda Jaller Game will be revealed on Fall 2009. *Karda Jaller will be the main character in jaller 2. *This set is the most rated set of all 2009. Appearences *Jaller Movie *Jaller 2 Mysterious Cave *Jaller Series *Bionicle Battle of Karda Nui Book *Bionicle War of Metru Nui Book *Bionicle the final battle Book How he became Toa if Fire First he was a matoran in the island of Mata nui.He always wanted to be a toa so he trained and trained harder and harder until he became as powerful as a toa but he was to little to be a toa The Chronicles of jaller happened after all of this he went to see Hekka who was in the top of the toa green hill.Jaller said to hekka how can i turn into a toa? This is one of the last episodes of the chronicles of jaller.Then hekka showed him how to be a toa but he had to grow up.In the last episode he grew up and became a toa.Then the movie came and it was about halhli was lost in the mysterious Hydraxon lair.Jaller and his friend Nuparu both became toa.And other toa came.It was 6 but hahli is traped so it's going to be 5 for right now. Prices around the world *USA $12.00 *Mexico $9.00 *Canada $15.00 *Miguelandia $12.00 *Big Paco $12.00 *Brazil $5.99 *Spain $9.00 *Russia $15.00 *Japan $14.00 *China:$12.00 *Italy $10.68 *England $9.22 *Egypt $11.00